


Alternative Payment

by AfterGlow13



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breaker of Chains - Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterGlow13/pseuds/AfterGlow13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something occurred to Bronn the day Podrick came back from the whore house with a full coin purse. It came back months later, after one of the most eventful weddings he'd ever been to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that demanded to be written before the next episode. I hope you enjoy it.

Something occurred to Bronn the day Podrick came back from the whore house with a full coin purse. It was a fleeting thing, quickly pushed away by more important matters. He wanted to know what the fuck the boy did.

It came back months later, after one of the most eventful weddings he'd ever been to. A right royal time. He would have been quite pleased with the proceedings, and the crown prick being dead, if it weren't for the fact that it shoved his prospects into the pig shit.

The boy had just gone to see the imp in his cell, and one of the guards had taken the time to ask if he was the boy that the whores wouldn't shut up about.

The thought came back to Bronn as he left the dungeons. Money wasn't the only worthwhile payment. Whores would accept a good fuck, apparently. Peasants traded simple goods. Kings traded off children for armies.

What did a sellsword trade? He'd known men that believed they owed a debt to any man who saved their life. He'd killed many men like that, actually. They always fought fair.

What would he trade? Not a gods-damned thing. Nothing was worth what money was.

Than what the fuck was he still doing there? A smart man knows when to cut his losses, and Bronn was a smart man. Tyrion would probably be dead within the month. He certainly wouldn't be paid then, and just might end up with a knife in his own back.

Bronn didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Tyrion decapitated, either. He'd never really cared much what happened to another man before. He supposed that was what it meant to be a friend. There hadn't been many men whose company he enjoyed. Certainly no employers.

What would Bronn trade for friendship? It couldn't buy food, or women. It wouldn't stop a man's head from being detached from his shoulders. It might just be enough to wait around a bit longer, and see if that imp managed to talk his way out of this one.


End file.
